Expelled
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Harry is expelled from Hogwarts and left to his horribly abusive family, see the fall out from that decision. It's not pretty and he is out for revenge.


_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

 _Summary:_

 _Harry is expelled from Hogwarts and left to his horribly abusive family, see the fall out from that decision._

 _So I get so tired of reading stories where Harry does nothing about the abuse done to him ever. With how Harry acts in cannon he would not do that, he would snap, and well, here enjoy how he does. I must warn you it does get graphic (not the abuse, I will vaguely describe what happens to him but focus on his revenge)_

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Harry Potter had been expelled from Hogwarts six months prior and left at his aunt and uncles house. They had been told by the minister of magic that a heavy had was needed and uncle Vernon had taken that to heart, a was brutal to the poor boy. When Harry asked him to end his life, he had refused and only treated the boy far worse. Now Petunia sat on the floor crying but not able to mutter a sound. How had things gone this bad? Harry stood by the phone having dialed 999 to calmly bring the police, her husband and sister in law along with the dog lay dead on the floor. Harry was standing but barely as she was sure he had broken bones this time. He was a mess, she was not getting out of this, alive, Harry would go free and get away with murder.

Harry for his part did not look at his aunt at all, she would suffer, Dudley sat in the kitchen, the knife his father used still in his hand which was driven into the table. Harry did not know that when he attacked Vernon and Marge, finally shooting his tormentors dead. When the police came Dudley had come into the hall, hand wrapped in his shirt to tell what had happened. His testimony would free Harry and Petunia felt hatred to her son and spat in his face as she was drug off. Harry was taken to the hospital and there, with the magical world still wishing nothing to do with him, skin grafts were put on his back due to the horrific damage. Dudley was allowed to stay with him as both boys were united in their hatred of anything Dursley.

"I am sorry Harry, they, they are evil." Dudley said, "glad you shot those monsters."

"They were your parents." Harry replied.

"Not anymore, never again." Dudley said.

"You know I asked him to kill me?" Harry said, "but he refused, said I was too much fun to keep around, to beat and torture."

"Bet he was a serial killer, I will testify, help you in anyway, those Dementors, they made me see I was evil, I don't want to be evil." Dudley said.

"How is your hand?" Harry asked.

"It will be fine, how are you?" Dudley asked.

"I want to nuke the magical world." Harry replied, "burn it to the ground, your father was evil, but the minster is even worse."

Harry should not have been awake, he was badly hurt but here he was very much awake and shocked by who walked through the door. He snarled and was going to insult the evil witch but Rita bowed deeply to her and placed her wand beside him, to show she surrendered to him. Dudley thought her beautiful but Harry hated her. Then again he hated everyone in the magical world at this moment.

"How did you get here?" Harry snarled.

"I want to right a wrong, I saw your medical file, I want to help."

"You could help by dying, no wait I have a plan." Harry said, "you want to help me clean house?"

"What do you need?" Rita asked.

"Dudley want are the worst kinds of weapons to use that do not destroy a building and dissipate quickly?" Harry asked knowing his cousin's love of all things war related.

"Nerve gasses, but I bet they are protected even by magical means." Dudley said.

"Write down a list of ingredients to make them." Harry said.

"Harry those are controlled, you can't just buy the." Dudley said, "but magic perhaps?"

"See, not as dumb as you act are you?" Harry said.

"Rita, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Harry said a dangerous look in his eye, "one more thing, make me an alibi love, will you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Rita asked.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Severus Snape was not a nice man, far from it, he was strict, could be caustic and not very nice. Yet he did not hate Harry Potter, his father yes, not the boy, he poked at him and tried to steer him from path of his father, to no avail, and now the boy was out of his reach to protect with his muggle relations. He knew what the minister had done and when word came in that Harry was in a medically induced coma, with skin grafts over his back, and the magical world was still barred to help him he waited for what happened next, if Harry Potter had any of his mother in him he would have a plan. He opened up the _Daily Prophet_ and nearly smiled, the brat did have a plan and he knew that the boy was just fine.

 _Harry Potter Innocent of All Charges, Tortured At Home On Order Of Ministry:_

 _By Rita Skeeter:_

 _This reporter did as disservice to an innocent boy last year with lies and slander against his character that led to him being expelled from Hogwarts. Yes I do take part blame for that but it is our esteemed minister who needs to take responsibly for the horrors our young savior had to face. He ordered his muggle relations, already evil people to torture him and keep him alive and not let him die. Unable to deal with this young Harry used a muggle firearm and shot his uncle, aunt and dog to death. His cousin in trying to save him got a knife though his hand for his efforts. Harry remains in hospital in a healing coma, a muggle hospital with the skin on his back having been replaced due to the abuse suffered._

 _In other news Peter Pettigrew was captured and under Vertaserum in Geneva proved young Mr. Potter was telling the truth._

Severus calmly put down the paper and sipped at his tea, oh yes revenge was going to be good, and perhaps he could sneak into the boy's room and make sure that the coma remained in place while he got the boy proper healing. It was time he got back together with his mother who had her own brand of revenge she needed. After all the ministry had turned her loving husband into the monster he had become in later years and Severus had tired to remove the curse but his father died. It was why he joined the dark lord, revenge, but that had not worked out well.

"Seems Potter is far cleverer than we gave him credit for." Severus said to Minerva. "More like his mother."

"You don't think he is?"

"Oh yes, but let's keep that here shall we?" Severus said, "send your letters to his cousin, he will get them," then louder "seems there are people here that made more mistakes than I ever have."

"Excuse me, I have things to attend to." Dumbledore said getting up anger on his face.

"Oh yes headmaster, fix things after everything blows up, by all means do." Severus said loud enough for the hall to hear, "it seems to work out so well all the time, why look how it got rid of the dark lord after all."

"I am going to fix this, I was wrong, so very wrong." Dumbledore said.

"No, take a seat, let this work out, it will, if we stay put we may survive." McGonagall said.

"See, my father is right about muggles, they are evil scum!" Draco shouted from the Slytherin table, "death to them all."

"Don't paint all muggles bad, it is muggles who are healing him now, as the ministry refuses to allow healers to tend to the boy, if he dies it is not their fault!" Theo Nott said, "besides Potter offed the bad ones did he not?"

While everyone argued things did not turn to blows or spells. Instead things went very quiet for a long time, weeks passed and nothing happened. Two months, four, then a year and still nothing, Potter had lost all memory, and was in a waking coma, never to recover. Dudley visited him all the time and now lived with Mrs. Figg who treated him well. In protest to how Harry had been treated and how a noble of an ancient house had not been given a trial (namely Sirius Black), many families left magical England vowing never to return. Sixty percent muggleborns, thirty percent half bloods and ten percent of the purebloods left. It was then the ministry was destroyed, or rather the people in it, one day they were alive, the next, dead, only a very few survived, fifty people in all. The rest were hit with a nerve gas.

Things moved on from there, homes of death eaters were bombed, with muggle bombs, and this scared the magical community, how had the muggles found them? Or was it a muggle, the rest of the muggleborns and all but ten percent of the half bloods fled at this point. Things were looking grim for magical England as people were fleeing in droves and no-one knew who was behind these attacks, until proof pointed to Voldemort and rage his very tainted past.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

While the rest of the world thought Harry Potter was in a walking coma, he was in fact getting excellent care in Geneva, his godfather was there, and after Severus Snape swore fidelity to him and told him about his life, his mistakes and why he joined the dark lord, Harry took him on. He now had perfect vision, was fully caught up in his education and spoke four languages (and the potions _hurt_ , there was a reason most people in their right minds did not use education potions, then again Harry was not sane), and was now constantly learning (no more education potions though, ten were enough). He was not super powered at all, just a young man determined to not only get his revenge but live happily ever after. Dudley was brilliant, he had enough magic to be in magical places but not enough to use a wand. Yet he was scary with muggle bombs and weapons, the Swiss were very helpful, after they signed several contracts, paid a lot of money they were allowed to "steal" several bombs.

Now two years after his uncle had tortured him to the point he had killed the evil sod, he was going to finish off magical England once and for all, the only ones left for the most part were in two camps, Voldemort and those in Hogsmeade Vale and Diagon Ally. Ten thousand magical remained of a population of sixty thousand and Harry had not killed that many, most had moved, though some had found their new homes not as welcoming as their old. Blood status was a relic best left to, well enough of that, he was here, now to finish off Voldemort. Bill Weasley had found his anchors (even the one in him) and now the beast was mortal. He had no followers, was holed up in Riddle Manor and was going to die, now. Harry took out his radio and gave the order and watched as Riddle manor became a gaping hole. That felt nearly as good as burning number four to the ground had. Dudley came up, a brace on his right hand, the knife wound had made it so his right hand was partly useless.

"It's over." Dudley said.

"Yea, and it feels so good." Harry said, "Rita, can you cancel the life on the golem?"

"I can, but why not come forward?" Rita said.  
"Because they abandoned me and should feel for my death." Harry said, "they abandoned me to hell and I want no part of them." Harry said.

"I understand, I will do it, I will see you get the biggest funeral ever." Rita said.

"I will not be there." Harry replied.

"Where will you go?" Rita asked.

"Somewhere warm, got to get use to that." Harry said.

With that he walked through the door and Dudley followed him after. Harry was, even after all his revenge still a broken man and would always be so. Dudley could only hope to help him see his worth and maybe in the future realize he was so very, very valuable, even if he could not see it.

The End.


End file.
